Blog użytkownika:Akodone/Nowy Dżemożerca
Przedstawiam Wam one-shot o tym, jak Esther została Dżemożercą! Co prawda opisałam jej skróconą historię, ale tutaj opisuję dokładnie te wydarzenia. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś się zainteresuje i zostawi koma c: ---- Przemierzam powoli ulice miasta. Wszędzie jeżdżą samochody i inne pojazdy. Ludzie idą w swoje strony. Pewnie mają jakiś cel albo włóczą się bez celu jak ja. Mimo iż tak często chodzę tymi samymi ścieżkami, nadal mnie zadziwiają. Tak samo jak całe Katowice. Po siedmiu latach mieszkania tutaj nadal nie odkryłam jeszcze wszystkich tajemnic tego miasta. Ach, ale zapomniałam o najważniejszym! Nazywam się Esther i urodziłam się w Londynie, jednak siedem lat temu przeprowadziłam się do Katowic. Na początku obawiałam się życia w Polsce, ale okazało się nie być takie straszne. Mogę szczerze przyznać, że mi się tu podoba. Ale Anglię ledwo pamiętam, więc nie będę porównywać tych dwóch krajów. Kiedy patrzę po okolicy, okazuje się, że nogi poniosły mnie do galerii handlowej. Rozglądam się więc, by stwierdzić, czy warto wchodzić do któregoś ze sklepów i zauważam Empik - jeden z najwspanialszych sklepów świata. Kieruję się w jego stronę i już po chwili zachwycam się towarami wystawionymi na półkach. Jednak nie mam zamiaru niczego kupować, bo niestety nie mam przy sobie żadnych pieniędzy. Gdybym miała, to pewnie wykupiłabym co najmniej połowę asortymentu. Przechodzę obok wszystkich półek, by nacieszyć oczy pięknymi okładkami książek i innymi przedmiotami. W pewnym momencie znajduję się w jedynym kącie, który nie jest zastawiony szafkami. Przez chwilę wydaje mi się to dziwne, ale potem uznaję, że po prostu nie mieli czego tam wstawiać. Stwierdziwszy, że już wszystko zobaczyłam, postępuję krok w kierunku wyjścia. Nagle tracę równowagę. Upadam, lecz w ostatniej chwili udaje mi się chwycić ściany. Mimo to i tak ląduję na podłodze. Podnoszę się i patrzę na ziemię. Widzę winowajcę tego incydentu - skórkę od banana rozpłaszczoną na posadzce. A myślałam, że poślizgnięcia na skórce od banana zdarzają się tylko w bajkach! Patrzę na ścianę, której się przytrzymałam, jednak nie ma tam żadnej ściany. Jest tam ciemna dziura, która wygląda jak jakieś tajne przejście. Rozglądam się szybko i okazuje się, że nikt nie patrzy w moją stronę. Nie umiem powstrzymać ciekawości i zaglądam do tajemniczej dziury. Widzę jednak tylko ciemność, więc wchodzę do niej cała. Nagle spowija mnie całkowita ciemność. Orientuję się, że odcięto ode mnie jedyne źródło światła - Empik. To oznacza, że ściana ponownie się pojawiła. A ja jestem tu uwięziona. Uznaję, że nie będę wzywać pomocy, bo i tak nikt mnie nie usłyszy. Robię za to coś innego. Podążam w głąb korytarza. Idę przez przynajmniej parę minut, ale ciemność nie ustępuje. Dopiero po jakimś kwadransie widzę słabe światło dobywające się skądś przede mną. Przyśpieszam kroku. Po chwili zauważam ogromne dębowe drzwi oświetlone płomieniem pochodni zawieszonych po obu stronach wejścia. Nikogo nie ma, a poza tym nie przychodzi mi do głowy lepszy pomysł, więc popycham drzwi, które łatwo ustępują. Przede mną rozciąga się niesamowity widok. Ogromna komnata jest oświetlona takimi samymi pochodniami, które wiszą przed drzwiami. Na środku znajduje się tłum ludzi w czarnych szatach. Zauważam, że coś zwisa im z szyi, jednak nie widzę, co to. Wszyscy powtarzają jakieś niezrozumiałe dla mnie słowa, zwielokrotniane przez echo. Według mnie wyglądają, jakby odprawiali jakiś rytuał. I wtedy któryś z nich mnie zauważa. - Intruz! - krzyczy głośno. Po głosie poznaję, że to dziewczyna. Wszyscy odwracają się ku mnie. Sala wypełnia się wrzaskami typu: „Intruz!”, „Łapać ją!”, a zakapturzone postacie zbliżają się ku mnie. Zastanawiam się, czy uciekać, lecz decyzję o ponowne przebiegnięcie korytarza podejmuję zbyt późno. Parę osób znajduje się już bardzo blisko mnie, czuję, jak na mnie napierają. Nagle czuję ból w czaszce i tracę świadomość. * * * Obudziwszy się, rozglądam się po otoczeniu. Jestem w małym pomieszczeniu oświetlonym dwoma pochodniami. Pod jedną ze ścian stoją jakieś kartony, ale poza tym jest pusto. Spostrzegam także, że jestem przywiązana do niezwykle niewygodnego krzesła. Zastanawiam się, co się stanie. Czy ci dziwni ludzie się mnie pozbędą? A może wypuszczą mnie, jeśli przysięgnę, że nikomu nie powiem, co się stało? Moje rozmyślania przerywa przybycie jakiejś zakapturzonej postaci. To jedna z tych osób, które odprawiały ten dziwny rytuał. Nie wiem, co robić, powiedzieć coś, czy milczeć. Ostatecznie wołam: - Czego ode mnie chcecie? - Nie zrobimy ci krzywdy - odpowiada przybysz. A raczej przybyszka. - O ile się nadasz - dodaje złowieszczo. - Co to był za rytuał? - pytam odważnie. - Nie możemy ci nic zdradzić. Tajemnicza dziewczyna zbliża się do mojego krzesła. Nawet, gdy jest już bardzo blisko mnie, nie widzę jej twarzy. - Na początek powiem jedno: jeśli nie będziesz się nam sprzeciwiać, nic ci się nie stanie. Jakakolwiek próba ucieczki lub walki z nami źle się dla ciebie skończy. Zrozumiałaś? - Tak... - Jestem nieco przerażona stoickim spokojem mojej towarzyszki. - A co tak właściwie chcecie ze mną zrobić? - Krótkie badanie, od którego będzie zależeć, co się stanie z tobą potem. Badanie? Co oni chcą mi zrobić? I kim właściwie są? Nie umiem odpowiedzieć na te pytania. Ale dochodzę do wniosku, że jeśli nie będę się sprzeciwiać, to wyjdę na tym lepiej, niż gdybym chciała zwiać. Nawet nie wiem, czy udałoby mi się ponownie dostać do Empiku. A nuż się dowiem, o co chodzi w tym wszystkim! - Okej, niech będzie - mówię. - A ile będę jeszcze przywiązana do tego krzesła? Ręce mi już drętwieją. - W zasadzie to badanie może się odbyć już teraz - odpowiada tamta. - Możemy iść. Idzie za moje krzesło i zaczyna rozwiązywać supeł sznura, którym skrępowano mi ręce. Następnie robi to samo ze sznurem oplatającym mi nogi. Wstaję i rozmasowuję bolące nadgarstki. Dziewczyna powoli wychodzi z pomieszczenia i poleca mi, bym szła za nią. Po około pięciu minutach błądzenia wśród identycznych korytarzy moja towarzyszka wpisuje kod na jakimś panelu, a stalowa ściana odsuwa się, ukazując pomieszczenie pełne komputerów i jakichś kontrolek. Za to na środku stoi tomograf. Co? Będą mi robić tomografię? Na co im to? Dobra, dość tych pytań - mówię sobie. Wszystko się wyjaśni. W każdym razie mam taką nadzieję. - Pewnie już się domyśliłaś, co tu się robi - odzywa się za mną głos. Odwracam się i widzę kolejną zakapturzoną postać, tym razem jednak mężczyznę. - Macie tu tomograf? - pytam ze zdziwieniem. - Uwierz, nie jesteś pierwszą osobą w takiej sytuacji. Tomograf się przydaje - śmieje się mężczyzna. - A teraz połóż się tutaj. - Wskazuje na coś, co wygląda jak podłużny stół. Nie wiem, jak to się nazywa. Kładę się posłusznie. Mężczyzna od tomografu informuje mnie, że nie mogę się ruszać podczas badania. Układam się więc jak najwygodniej, dodatkowo zamykam oczy. Boję się, że jeśli je otworzę, to odruchowo się poruszę. Czuję, jak cała się przesuwam do przodu i do tyłu. Po co najmniej kilku minutach słyszę głos oznajmiający koniec badania. Otwieram oczy i powoli wstaję. - Teraz trzeba zaczekać jakiś czas na wyniki badania - oznajmia dziewczyna, która ze mną przyszła. - Chodź ze mną, zaczekamy na nie razem. Idziemy do pomieszczenia, w którym byłam związana. Jednak teraz nikt nie podejmuje próby przytwierdzenia mnie do twardego krzesła. Mimo to i tak na nie siadam. Nigdy nie lubiłam stać, jeśli była możliwość siedzenia. - Hej - zaczepiam moją zakapturzoną towarzyszkę. - Powiesz mi może, jak się nazywasz? - pytam. - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, jak się nazywam naprawdę - odpowiada. - Ale mogę ci ujawnić mój pseudonim. Jeśli się nie nadasz, jego znajomość i tak ci nie pomoże. Jestem Dżemiś. A ty jak się nazywasz? Zapomniałam zapytać. - A nie wykorzystacie tego w jakichś złych celach? - Nie, raczej nie. - No dobra. Jestem Esther Jaima - mówię. - A skąd się wziął twój pseudonim? - pytam, nie umiejąc się powstrzymać. - Uwielbiasz dżem? - Tak, coś w tym stylu - odpiera wymijająco Dżemiś. - Jeśli się nadasz, zrozumiesz, o co tu chodzi - zapewnia mnie, a ja mogę przysiąc, że się uśmiechnęła pod kapturem. Zapada cisza. Uznaję, że lepiej nie pytać Dżemiś o zbyt wiele. Może uznać, że usiłuję wyłudzać jakieś informacje i mnie zaatakować czy coś. Kolejne minuty mijają więc bezgłośnie. W końcu słyszę jakiś piszczący dźwięk. Dziewczyna obok mnie reaguje natychmiast. Wyciąga z kieszeni (łał, mają w tych szatach kieszenie, to serio wypasione!) mały telefon i odbiera. Przez chwilę jest cisza, po czym mówi do komórki: - Dobrze, w takim razie już tam idziemy. Sama jestem ciekawa, co z tego wyniknie. Rozłącza się i chowa urządzenie. Następnie zwraca się do mnie: - Wyniki twojego badania są już znane. Chodź, dowiemy się, co wyszło. Wstaję więc, a ona prowadzi mnie do tego samego pomieszczenia, co wcześniej. Tam stoi chyba facet od badań, lecz nie jestem pewna. Głupie kaptury! Nie idzie nikogo rozpoznać. W sumie o to chodzi... Nawet nie wiem, jak oni sami się rozpoznają, ale to już szczegół. - No więc, jak pewnie już wiesz, wyniki twojego badania są już dostępne - mówi mężczyzna. - I... jakie są? - pytam nieśmiało. - No więc, dla nas są dobre, niezależnie, co ukazują. Niecierpliwię się. Nienawidzę, kiedy ktoś co chwilę owija coś w bawełnę. Nie prościej powiedzieć to, co się ma powiedzieć i mieć spokój? A poza tym, skoro dla nich te wyniki nic nie znaczą, to czemu tak to wszystko przeciągają? Mogliby powiedzieć, co one oznaczają dla mnie. A po jego gadce wydaje mi się, że nic dobrego. - Myślę, że twoje wyniki ucieszyłyby niejednego - ciągnie dalej zakapturzony gość. - Jesteś Uśpioną - oznajmia niezwykle uradowanym tonem, jakby to była najwspanialsza rzecz pod słońcem. - Emmm... czym? - pytam głupio. - Co to znaczy? Nie jestem uśpiona. Przecież jestem obudzona. - Na pewno nie o to chodzi. Ale jestem nieco zdezorientowana i nie wiem, co mówić. Mam wrażenie, że teraz wszystko jest jeszcze bardziej pogmatwane niż było. Czemu bycie uśpionym ma być czymś fajnym? Wolę nie zapaść w śpiączkę... - Ach, tak, zapomniałem się, mój błąd - przeprasza mężczyzna. - Skoro jesteś Uśpioną, to powinniśmy ci chociaż wytłumaczyć, co to znaczy. No więc, zaczniemy od początku. Chcesz mi pomóc opowiadać, Dżemiś? - Ja i opowiadanie to niezbyt dobry pomysł, przecież wiesz - odpowiada Dżemiś. - Ale jeśli się zatniesz, to mogę ci pomóc. - Dzięki - śmieje się nasz towarzysz. Wtedy orientuję się, że właściwie nie wiem, jak się nazywa. Lecz uznaję, że na razie nie jest mi to potrzebne. W stosownej chwili na pewno poznam jego imię. - No więc, zaczęło się od tego, że żyli dwaj bracia. A raczej żyją. Są nieśmiertelni. - Nieśmiertelni? Jak to? - dziwię się. - Tak, są nieśmiertelni - odrzeka Dżemiś. - Tylko nie jest zaletą, że nadal żyją obaj. - A czemu? Jeden z nich jest zły? - Dokładnie - odpowiada mężczyzna. Chyba zacznę go nazywać Gościem od Badań, w skrócie Gob. - Pierwszy z nich jest dobry i nazywa się Dżemosław. A drugi - zły - to Dżemozław. Oryginalne imiona, nie ma co. Ale wtedy zaczynam sobie coś uświadamiać. Tajemnicza dziewczyna przedstawiła się jako Dżemiś. A bracia z historii Goba nazywają się Dżemosław i Dżemozław. We wszystkich tych nazwach jest cząstka „Dżem”. Czyżby oni mieli jakieś powiązania z dżemem? Ciekawe... Nie tracę jednak czasu na rozmyślania. Słucham dalej opowieści. - Pewnego dnia Dżemosław wynalazł dżem. - Czyli jednak coś związanego z dżemem. - Kiedy Dżemozław odkrył dzieło brata, zaczął z nim eksperymentować i utworzył straszliwą broń. - Straszliwą broń? Z eksperymentów nad dżemem? - przy zadawaniu pytania chichoczę nieco. Gob mrozi mnie wzrokiem. Wtedy zauważam jego oczy. Zabójczo niebieskie. Lecz reszta twarzy jakimś cudem jest ukryta w cieniu kaptura. - Tak, wytworzył straszliwą broń w wyniku eksperymentów nad dżemem. A mianowicie Smażony Dżem. - Przy wymawianiu tej nazwy wzdryga się nieznacznie. - Dżemosław uznał, że Smażony Dżem jest zbyt niebezpieczny i poprosił brata o zaprzestanie produkcji tej broni. Jednak on nie posłuchał. Zaczęli więc walczyć przy każdej okazji. Pewnego razu ich bitwę przerwał czarodziej, który rzucił na obu czar. Głowę Dżemosława zamienił w słój pełen dżemu, a głowę Dżemozława w pusty słój. Polecił dobremu bratu chronić dżem. - Chronić dżem? Zgaduję, że po to, żeby ten cały Dżemozław nie robił z niego smażonego dżemu, cokolwiek to jest? - Tak, właśnie - potakuje niebieskooki. - W tym celu Dżemosław postanowił poszukać pomocy u ludzi. Zaczął wybierać tych, którzy uwielbiali dżem, a następnie polecał im chronić to, co kochają. Dżemożercy, bo tak Dżemosław nazwał tych ludzi, wypełniają swoje zadanie do dziś. - Dwa pytanka... - Dawaj. - Po pierwsze, rozumiem, że wy właśnie jesteście Dżemożercami? - Tak, dokładnie - przytakuje Dżemiś. - A o co chcesz się jeszcze zapytać? - Chronicie dżem tylko przed Dżemozławem? - Ogólnie to tak, jednak nie zapominaj, że Dżemozław lubi kopiować swojego brata. On też wyszedł do ludzi, jednak nie był wobec nich tak pokojowy jak Dżemosław. Uczynił z wielu ludzi, najczęściej podstępem, Hejterów Dżemu, którzy są na każde jego skinienie. My, oprócz samej ochrony dżemu, staramy się także przeciągać Hejterów na naszą stronę. Chociaż nie zawsze jest to możliwe. Na przykład na Magdę Gezler rzucił klątwę tak potężną, że nie umiemy jej zdjąć. - M-m-m-agda Gezler? - ledwo powstrzymuję śmiech. - Nie chodziło wam o Magdę Gessler? - Nie, nie, Magda Gezler to ktoś zupełnie inny! Ech, wszyscy nowi mylą Gezler z tą stukniętą kucharką! I tak nie umiem powstrzymać śmiechu. Nigdy nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że istnieje ktoś taki jak Magda Gezler... Wtedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie wiem najważniejszego. - A co to w końcu znaczy, że jestem tą uśpioną? - Ach, to! - przypomina sobie Gob. - Uśpieni to Dżemożercy, którzy się jeszcze nie przebudzili. A raczej osoby mające duże predyspozycje do stania się Dżemożercami. Na świecie jest wielu Uśpionych i jesteś jedną z nich. Jednak pamiętaj, że nawet jeśli ktoś lubi dżem, nie musi to oznaczać, że jest Uśpionym. Często Uśpieni nawet nie próbowali dżemu. - Okej... - zaczynam podsumowanie. - Czyli pomagacie jakiemuś krejzolowi, który twierdzi, że wynalazł dżem, w powstrzymaniu innego krejzola, który jest jego bratem i według was chce rządzić światem, a ja mam się do was przyłączyć, tak? - No, w sumie tak... - odpowiada powoli Dżemiś. - Ale jak się domyśliłaś, że Dżemozław chce rządzić światem? Dżeman o tym nie wspominał. Dżeman? To gość od badań? Dziwny ten pseudonim... Gob pasuje mu lepiej. - Każdy zły chce rządzić światem - odpowiadam, jakby to było oczywiste. - No... dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć i dziewięć dziesiątych procenta. Pozostała jedna dziesiąta procenta chce się na kimś zemścić. - To skoro już wiemy, że Esther jest Uśpioną, to wystarczy przeprowadzić krótki wywiad, tak dla pewności, i można już z niej robić Dżemożercę! - cieszy się Dżemiś. Wywiad? Jaki wywiad? Taki, jak ten z gwiazdami? Nie... to nie może być to. - Nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeśli Dżeman zostanie z nami? - Nie, niezbyt. - To świetnie! - Moja towarzyszka klaszcze w dłonie. Ustawia dwa krzesła naprzeciwko siebie, a później szuka czegoś w swoim telefonie. Oznajmia, że wywiad to tylko zwyczajna rozmowa, jednak będzie nagrywana, by nic nie uciekło. „Spokojnie, nikt nie zobaczy twojej twarzy”, zapewnia. „Nagram tylko głos”. Siadamy obie na twardych krzesłach. - No więc - zaczyna dziewczyna - jak tu właściwie trafiłaś? - Byłam w Empiku - odpowiadam zgodnie z prawdą. - Potknęłam się i oparłam o jedną ze ścian, która nagle zniknęła. Weszłam do dziury znajdującej się za tą ścianą, ale nagle pojawiła się tam ponownie i uwięziła mnie w dziurze. Uznałam, że pójdę tunelem, aż trafiłam na was. Resztę już znasz. - Ach, czyli odkryłaś Przejście Czwarte. Mamy wiele przejść do Zakonu, a jedno jest właśnie w Empiku. - Czyli to jest jakiś zakon? - zaciekawiam się. - Ach, nie powiedziałam ci. Wszyscy Dżemożercy tworzą Zakon Dżemu. Wtedy czujemy się sobie bliżsi i w ogóle. - To czemu chodzicie w kapturach? - Bo jeśli ktoś pozna tożsamość innego Dżemożercy, mógłby ją zdradzić Hejterom Dżemu. Nie mówię, żeby ktoś miał nas zdradzić, ale to dla bezpieczeństwa. - Okej. To nawet zrozumiałe. - A teraz najważniejsze pytanie - co sądzisz o dżemie? Co sądzę o dżemie? Szczerze mówiąc nigdy się nie zastanawiałam. Ale teraz wytężam wszystkie szare komórki, by ocenić, jak bardzo jestem przywiązana do tego przetworu. - Lubię dżem - odpowiadam. - Jest jedną z moich ulubionych rzeczy. A poza tym, babcia mi kiedyś mówiła, że moje nazwisko oznacza w języku pendżabskim właśnie „dżem”. - To prawda. Moja świętej pamięci babcia kiedyś opowiadała mi historię naszej rodziny i wspomniała o tym. - Ciekawe... - mruczy Dżemiś pod nosem. - Myślę, że nie tylko badania wskazują na to, że jesteś Uśpioną. A do tego parę rodów przyjęło dżemowe nazwiska dzięki inicjatywie Dżemosława. Może twoja rodzina jest jedną z takich. Może... W sumie to nawet w ich stylu. Emanują swoją manią dżemu na każdym kroku. Nawet ich nazwiska oznaczają dżem. Myślę, że to nieco niedorzeczne. Ale o gustach się nie dyskutuje. - Dobra - zaczyna Dżemiś. - Przekonaliśmy się, że jesteś Uśpioną. Więc możemy poczynić kroki mające na celu uczynienie cię Dżemożercą. - A są jakieś alternatywy? - pytam, ciekawa odpowiedzi. - Możemy się ciebie pozbyć za pomocą Smażonego Dżemu. Albo w inny sposób - odpowiada beznamiętnie dziewczyna. - Smażonego Dżemu? - dziwię się. - A czy to nie Dżemozław go używa? - W wyjątkowych przypadkach Dżemosław przebacza nam użycie tej broni. Na przykład, jeśli zobaczy nas ktoś, kto nie powinien, a nie ma predyspozycji do stania się jednym z nas. Chyba nie chcesz tak skończyć? Nie... raczej nie. Nie chcę zginąć przez to, że przeszłam przez jakiś głupi tunel w Empiku. To mało bohaterska śmierć. - Dobra - mówię. - Zróbcie ze mnie Dżemożercę. - Doskonale! - cieszy się moja towarzyszka. - Więc teraz tylko trzeba cię przebudzić, a potem wyjaśnimy ci, jak działa Zakon. Zostań tu, a ja tylko po coś skoczę i wrócę. Kiwam głową na znak, że się zgadzam, a ona wychodzi. Zastanawiam się, po co poszła, a także jak będzie wyglądało to całe przebudzenie. Może śpią mnie, a potem obudzą kubłem zimnej wody? Kto wie... Opcji jest wiele. Tymczasem z nudów gapię się po pokoju, w którym jestem. Co chwilę miga gdzieś jakaś kontrolka, tomograf stoi samotnie tak, jak stał, a Dżeman (i tak twierdzę, że Gob brzmi lepiej) pisze coś na klawiaturze jednego z komputerów. Zaczynam się niecierpliwić, gdy po dziesięciu minutach Dżemiś nadal nie ma. Z nudów zagaduję Goba: - Ej, a ty jak się właściwie dostałeś do Zakonu? - pytam, lecz on nie odpowiada. - Dobra, nie będę ci przeszkadzać... - mówię cicho i już mam zamiar wymyślić sobie jakieś ciekawe zajęcie, kiedy on odpowiada. - Rodzice mnie tu wprowadzili. Widzieli, że kocham dem, więc pomyśleli, że jestem Uśpionym. I okazało się, że tak było naprawdę. Więc zostałem członkiem Zakonu. Daję znać, że zrozumiałam, ale nie mając pomysłu na dalszą rozmowę milknę. I wtedy wraca Dżemiś. - Mam dobre wieści! - woła na samym wstępie. - Wśród wielu metod przebudzania Dżemożerców tobie trafiła się najlepsza! - A jaka to? - zaciekawiam się. - Zjedzenie najlepszego dżemu świata! Magicznego Dżemu o Smaku Wszystkich Owoców! Ach, ale ci zazdroszczę! Ja nigdy nie mogłam go zjeść... No ale, wracając do przebudzenia, jest ono bardzo łatwe. Wystarczy, że zjesz nieco tego dżemu, o którym wspomniałam. Zauważam, że dziewczyna trzyma w prawej dłoni mały słoiczek. Stawia go na jednym z biurek i wyciąga z kieszeni łyżkę. Oznajmia, że to właśnie jest Dżem o Smaku Wszystkich Owoców, życzy mi także smacznego. Biorę ostrożnie słoiczek do ręki i odkręcam. Czuję niezwykły aromat. Nurkuję łyżką w dżemie i wkładam ją powoli do ust. I wtedy stwierdzam, że ten dżem to najwspanialsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek jadłam. Jednak zjadam zaledwie kilka łyżek, po czym tracę świadomość. * * * - I tak zjadła go dużo. - No, niektórzy mdleją już po pierwszej łyżce. - A ile dokładnie zjadła? - Chyba z pięć łyżek... - Wow, to chyba jeden z najwyższych wyników! Ciągle słyszę nad sobą jakieś nieznane głosy. Wśród nich rozpoznaję jednak Dżemiś i Goba. Otwieram powoli oczy i widzę, że leżę na jakimś łóżku. Nade mną stoją cztery osoby, dwie z nich to pewnie Dżemiś i Gob. Pozostałych dwóch osób nie kojarzę. - Obudziłaś się! - cieszy się Dżemiś. - C-co się stało? - pytam zdezorientowana. - Co to za miejsce? - To jest pomieszczenie szpitalne. Większość nowych musi tu spędzić nieco czasu - odpowiada jedna z nieznanych mi osób. Chyba dziewczyna. Rany, czy wszyscy poza Gobem są tu dziewczynami? - Nawet twoje przebudzenie kończy się utratą przytomności, a są gorsze metody niż zjedzenie Dżemu o Smaku Wszystkich owoców. - Czyli jestem już Dżemożercą? - pytam, po czym przychodzi mi do głowy jeszcze jedno pytanie: - A kim wy jesteście? Znam już Dżemiś i Dżemana, jednak was nie kojarzę. - Tak, jesteś już jednym z nas - odpowiada czwarta osoba. Oczywiście także dziewczyna. - A co do twojego pytania, to jest Ell - wskazuje na swoją towarzyszkę - A ja jestem Mistrzyni Wszystkich Dżemów, ale wszyscy mówią mi Malina. Miło mi poznać. - A co teraz? - zastanawiam się. - Co mam teraz zrobić? - Teraz odbędzie się twoje oficjalne zaprzysiężenie. Otrzymasz nasze szaty, a także nową tożsamość. U, robi się coraz ciekawiej. Szczerze mówiąc, cała ta przygoda mi się nawet podoba. * * * Wchodzę do komnaty pełnej zakapturzonych ludzi. Na sobie mam prostą, czarną szatę, moja twarz jest także zasłonięta. To dobrze. Przynajmniej nikt nie widzi mojego zdenerwowania. Podchodzę do trzech postaci stojących na środku. Wiem, że są to Dżemiś, Ell i Malina. Zdradziły mi bowiem, że są najważniejszymi osobami w Zakonie, jeśli nie liczyć Bogini Dżemu i Dżemosława. - Dżemożercy! - zaczyna Malina, gdy jestem już przy nich. - Oto dołącza do nas nowy Dżemożerca! Teraz złoży przysięgę, a także przyjmie nowe imię. Poświęci się naszej misji - ochronie dżemu. - Uklęknij na prawe kolano - poleca Ell. - A następnie podaj ręce Mistrzyni. Wykonuję polecenie, a Malina mówi: - Teraz powtórzysz za mną słowa przysięgi. Ja, tu obecna... - Ja, tu obecna... - Oświadczam, że... - Oświadczam, że... - Będę wiernie służyć Zakonowi Dżemu i Dżemożercom. - Będę wiernie służyć Zakonowi Dżemu i Dżemożercom. - Nigdy nie zdradzę swoich przyjaciół i nie spoufalę się z Hejterami Dżemu i Dżemozławem. Powtarzam to. Przy ostatnich słowach: „Dla ochrony dżemu poświęcę wszystko, nawet życie” nieco się wzdrygam, ale i tak je powtarzam. Wtedy odzywa się Dżemiś: - Przysięga już złożona. Teraz przyjmiesz nowe imię. Więc, jakie imię przyjmujesz? Pamiętaj, że nie musi być związane z dżemem. Jednak większość członków właśnie takie posiada. Przez chwilę przeszukuję mózg w poszukiwaniu czegoś kreatywnego, aż się decyduję. - Dżemita - odpowiadam bez zająknięcia. - Dobrze więc - odpowiada Dżemiś. - Oto Dżemita, nasza nowa członkini! Rozlega się aplauz. Przez chwilę wszyscy stoimy, jednak po chwili Ell mówi: - Teraz oddalimy się z Dżemitą. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie. Dżemiś chwyta mnie za ramię i wyprowadza z sali. Wprowadza mnie do małego magazynu i daje mi szaty czarną i granatowo-białą, czarne rękawiczki, a także naszyjnik z pustym słoikiem dżemu. Następnie zostaje mi zrobiony na szyi mały tatuaż przedstawiający słoik dżemu. W międzyczasie moja towarzyszka opowiada mi o zwyczajach Zakonu, a także o tym, że zbieramy się na rytuał w noce z soboty na niedzielę, lecz każdy może tu przychodzić o każdej porze. Następnie zostaje mi zagwarantowane, że w pobliżu mojego domu znajdzie się przejście do siedziby Zakonu, tak dla mojej wygody. Na sam koniec, gdy mówię, że na mnie już chyba czas, Dżemiś odprowadza mnie do tunelu, którym się tu dostałam. - Skoro musisz już wracać, to wracaj - zaczyna dziewczyna. - Ale wróć tu jak najszybciej! - Okej! Na pewno wrócę tu już jutro. Chyba, że coś mnie zatrzyma - zapewniam. - Będę czekać - oznajmia Dżemiś. - I już nie umiem się doczekać naszego kolejnego spotkania. - Tak, ja też - odpowiadam. - Pa! Idę tajemniczym tunelem. Ściana otwiera się przede mną bez problemu i wracam do Empiku. Wracam do normalności. Chociaż wiem, że moje życie już nie będzie normalne. Właśnie wkraczam w najlepszą przygodę mojego życia. ---- I co? Było to znośne? xD Kategoria:Dżemiste opowiadanka Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach